Improvements in internal combustion engine efficiency alone have the potential to increase passenger vehicle fuel economy by 25 to 40 percent and commercial vehicle fuel economy by 30 percent with a concomitant reduction in carbon dioxide emissions. Certain higher performance engines need higher temperature-capable valve materials due to increased exhaust gas temperatures, higher exhaust flow rates, higher cylinder pressures, and/or modified valve timings. Target temperatures for experimental engines are currently exceeding current 760° C. with the potential to reach 1000° C.
There is a critical need to develop materials that meet projected operational performance parameters but also are feasible with respect to cost constraints. In particular, new low-cost, valve alloys with improved properties at temperatures from 870 to 1000° C. are required for the next generation, high efficiency automotive and diesel engines.
Ni-based alloys are attractive candidates for improved valve materials. High temperature yield, tensile, and fatigue strengths have been identified as critical properties in determining the performance of these alloys in the valve application. In general, conventional Ni-based alloys are strengthened through a combination of solid solution strengthening and precipitation strengthening mechanisms with the latter needed to achieve higher strengths at higher temperatures. In one class of Ni-based superalloys, primary strengthening is obtained through the homogeneous precipitation of ordered, L12 structured, Ni3(X)-based intermetallic precipitates (where X can include Al, Ti, Nb, Ta or any combination of the foregoing) that are coherently embedded in a solid solution face centered cubic (FCC) matrix. In another class of Ni-based alloys, creep resistance is also achieved through the precipitation of fine carbides (M23C6, M7C3, M6C where M is primarily Cr with substitution of Mo, W, for example) and carbonitrides (M(C, N) where M can include Nb, Ti, Hf, Ta or any combination of the foregoing for example) within the matrix, and larger carbides on grain boundaries to prevent grain boundary sliding. Moreover, high temperature oxidation resistance in these alloys is obtained through additions of Cr and Al. In other alloys, a combination of both types of precipitates may be used for optimum properties.
An evaluation of the microstructure of various Ni-based alloys and correlation with limited information on the fatigue properties that are available show that the amount (in terms of volume percent or weight percent) of the γ′ phase is likely to be a dominant factor in determining the performance of these alloys at high temperatures. Since the size of the strengthening precipitates is also critical, it is anticipated that the kinetics of coarsening this phase would also be influential in the long-term performance of the alloys in this application.
Several example commercial Ni-based alloy compositions are shown in Table 1. To obtain initial information on the microstructures of these alloys at equilibrium, thermodynamic calculations were carried out using JMatPro V4.1. Comparison of the results of the calculations showed that all alloys have a matrix of γ with the major strengthening phase as γ′. One or more carbide phases such as M23C6, MC, and M7C3 may also be present in different alloys. The primary difference between the microstructures of the various alloys is in the weight percent of the γ′ phase at a given temperature and the highest temperature at which the γ′ phase is stable in the different alloys.
Specific reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,938, issued to Katsuaki Sato, et al. on Aug. 26, 1997 and entitled “Fe—Ni—Cr-Base Superalloy, Engine Valve and Knitted Mesh Supporter for Exhaust Gas Catalyzer.” An Fe—Ni—Cr-base superalloy consists essentially of, by weight, up to 0.15% C, up to 1.0% Si, up to 3.0% Mn, 30 to 49% Ni, 10 to 18% Cr, 1.6 to 3.0% Al, one or more elements selected from Groups IVa and Va whose amount or total amount is 1.5 to 8.0%, the balance being Fe, optionally, minor amounts of other intentionally added elements, and unavoidable impurities. The optional other elements which can be intentionally added to or omitted from the alloy include Mo, W, Co, B, Mg, Ca, Re, Y and REM. The superalloy is suitable for forming engine valves, knitted mesh supporters for exhaust gas catalyzers and the like, and has excellent high-temperature strength and normal-temperature ductility after long-time heating, as well as sufficient oxidation resistance properties for these uses. The composition is required to satisfy the following Formulae (1) and (2) by atomic percent:6.5≦Al+Ti+Zr+Hf+V+Nb+Ta≦10  (1)0.45≦Al/(Al+Ti+Zr+Hf+V+Nb+Ta)≦0.75  (2)
Specific reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,181, issued to Michael G. Fahrmann, et al. on Apr. 16, 2002 and entitled “Low cost, Corrosion and Heat Resistant Alloy for Diesel Engine Valves.” A low cost, highly heat and corrosion resistant alloy useful for the manufacture of diesel engine components, particularly exhaust valves, comprises in % by weight about 0.15-0.65% C, 40-49% Ni, 18-22% Cr, 1.2-1.8% Al, 2-3% Ti, 0.9-7.8% Nb, not more than 1% Co and Mo each, the balance being essentially Fe and incidental impurities. The Ti:Al ratio is ≦2:1 and the Nb:C weight % ratio is within a range of 6:1 and 12:1. Ta may be substituted for Nb on an equiatomic basis.